


Costume Party | Swuckles Smutfic

by feelingrandy



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Costume Kink, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingrandy/pseuds/feelingrandy
Summary: Eric was surprised when Mason told him that he was somewhat into blood. But, Eric was nervous about anything with real blood but eager to please Mason. So he bought a gift for both of them and was determined to use it tonight.
Relationships: Mason | Zuckles/SwaggerSouls
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Costume Party | Swuckles Smutfic

**Author's Note:**

> Written thru 1am to 5am as a gift For Halloween, sorry if it's kinda shit.

Eric surveyed the lively crowd, people that he barely knew dancing and drinking in cheap costumes, in an expensive-looking home. He didn't want to go to this party in the first place, but the boys insisted it would be fun, especially Mason. He was leaned against the wall, cliche red plastic cup in hand filled with poorly doctored punch, in a vampire costume. 

"C'mon Swags! It'll be fuuunn." He remembers the Aussie saying to him, as he helped attach the sharp vampire fangs to Eric's canines. "Are you sure?" Eric said as Mason handed him a fake blood capsule to put in his mouth. "I'm sure you'll have fun!" Mason reassured him, pulling his Ghostface mask over his face. "Come on, you lovebirds, in the car or we'll be late," Cameron said, walking out of the Manor to the car. "Let's go," Mason said, leading the both of us out of the door.

He mainly only went to the costume party because of how excited Mason was about it, Eric had very different plans for them to celebrate Halloween night. Both of them have been experimenting with each other sexually, finding out what works and what doesn't. Eric was surprised when Mason told him that he was somewhat into blood. But, Eric was nervous about anything with real blood but eager to please Mason. So he bought a gift for both of them and was determined to use it tonight.

Swagger grounded his wandering mind, took a sip of the remaining punch in his cup and placed it on the floor, and set off into the crowd to find his boyfriend. Finding Mason in the crowd was easier said than done, of course, there would be multiple people that came in Ghostface costumes, just his luck. After scanning the jumble of people, he saw Mason, mask up, sipping a drink out of a red cup. Eric walked over and Mace noticed immediately, smiling at his dressed up boyfriend.

"Hey Swagg--" He was cut off by Eric, grabbing his hand and taking him up the stairs, to an empty bedroom. Before he could get a word out, Swagger immediately shut the door and pushed his partner against it, kissing him. Mason was beyond confused at first, but eased up into the kiss, their tongues fighting for supremacy. Eric was the one to break it, pulling away quickly as he reached for the faux fangs stuck on his teeth. "These fucking things.." He muttered as he tried to pull them off. 

Mason reached out and gripped Eric's hands, pulling them out and away from his mouth. "Dude, where the fuck is this coming from?" He questioned the older man. Eric stepped back slightly, "I'm sorry, it's just..." he looked down at the hard flooring, fidgeting, "I had a bit of a surprised planned for Halloween night, I wanted to try something new." he said quietly, "Remember a few months ago, you said you had a blood kink? Well, I bought something just for that..." He continued.

The younger brunette looked on curiously as Eric reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small bottle filled with a red liquid. "I bought this online, it's lube, but it's blood coloured." He spoke with an eager tone. Mason stared at the vial in his hands for a moment, then developed a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry that I can't provide the real thing, I'm a bit...nervous about it," Eric told him. "Don't worry about it, love, this is more than enough...for now." Mason teased the shorter man, "Do me a favour and keep those teeth on for me?" Eric hesitated for a second, then nodded, nudging the glued-on fangs with his tongue.

They rushed themselves onto the bed, it was complete with white sheets and a white comforter, with black pillowcases. Which was very ironic, soon the white fabric would be stained with a dark red. Eric pinned the young brunette on the bed, kissing sloppily, trying not to hurt his tongue on his costume teeth. Mason started to unbutton Swagger's pants, and Swagger did the same, both already hard. Thankfully, the taller man already had a pair of regular clothes underneath his hooded robe, but it was hard for the vampire to get rid of his cloak.

Finally, after Mason helped Eric out of the rest of his costume, both were nude, with the short man sitting on the foot of the bed and the taller, kneeling in front of him. Zuckles pumped his partner's hard cock slowly, lapping at his balls while pleasuring himself. The brown-haired man moaned and whimpering more and more as Mason slowly took him in his mouth, tongue swirling around his sensitive head. He began throating him deeper and deeper, his eyes watering with every bob of his head. Swagger began gradually getting louder, squirming in his seat slightly, until his boyfriend pulled off of his dick, with a 'pop'. 

The brunette got up off of his knees and climbed onto the bed, taking the vial of lube that was set aside on the nightstand. Eric watched anxiously as the bottom unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers and slowly started to finger himself. The top watched as Mason groaned, adding more fingers in his entrance over time until he was ready. Mason pulled his bloody fingers out and tossed the bottle over to Swag, "You alright Swags?" He said with concern in his voice. "You sure you wanna do this?". The brown-haired man opened the bottle and poured some on the palm of his hand. "Yeah, I wanna do it." He said, looking up at his boyfriend with the lube smeared on the inners of his thighs.

He gripped his penis and stroked it, coating it in crimson. Eric gently pushed his lover on his back, taking his lower legs and having them rest on his lower back. Just as he was about to insert his cock into Mason, he had an idea. He grabbed the blood lube and poured more on his dick and the rest over Mason's dick to make things look more bloody. The younger one gasped lightly and gripped his member, smearing more blood on himself. Eric's head teased the bottom's hole for a moment, then inserts himself gently. 

Mason gasps then bites his bottom lip harshly, desperately trying to stay quiet. The top begins to thrust into him at a slow pace, both of them grunting as he moves, Mason's whines and moans beginning to slip out as Swagger picks up the pace. "Ah, Eric I- Fuck!~" He cried out as Eric went faster. Then he got an idea, his faux fangs managed to stay in while kissing, so they must be very secure. He went to test it by bending down and biting his lover harshly on his shoulder. "Oh my- Oh my god!~". The bottom yelped, a perfect blend of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. "Do-ahh!-do t-that again.." Mason pleaded to his boyfriend, who complied and bit him near the neck as he sped his pace up more.

Swagger pounded into Mason, the two groaning in pleasure together, no longer worried about anyone else hearing them. "I'm..ab-about to cum, Mace.." Eric cried out to his partner. Without hesitation, he fucked into Mason harder, they were both so close. Eric starting pumping his lover's cock to help him finish.

Eric reached his limit and he pulled out of Mason, cumming all over his chest, A few seconds later, Mason finished in the same place. They both stayed still for a moment, tired and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, then Mason pulled his helmet-wearing boyfriend in for a sloppy kiss.

Eric lifted himself away from Mason to admire their mess, a faux blood-stained and cum-stained one, No way is all of this coming out of the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
